


As the crows fly high

by Lumia_Wraith



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Origin Story, Other, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumia_Wraith/pseuds/Lumia_Wraith
Summary: Rietta, nicknamed Raven, had always been dancing with the devil, but as  he invited her to dance with him once again, she wasn't so sure anymore, if she'll live to see the daylight once again.
Kudos: 1





	As the crows fly high

Rietta awoke with a start, a gasp ripping itself out of her throat, not unexpected but unpleasent nontheless, as she was roughly gripped by her forearm and pulled up by her fiance, Jake.

She opened her eyes after and glanced up at his contorted visage, she suppressed the urge to sigh and looked up at him.

"Hmm?" She 'asked' tiredly, a bit grumpy at being woken up.

"Get up, we have somewhere to be, and don't you dare dress sloppy" He growled at her and she now completly awake, paled slightly "O-oh? W-where to?" She asked, forcing a smile upon her face " Tsch, Lindsey, Josh and Kyle are going to a rave at that abandoned building in the forest so you better be looking nice, god knows you're an embarassment in itself so . Don't. Fuck. This. Up"

She nodded, maybe a bit to quickly as he let go of her arm that was absolutely going to bruise and let her drop to the floor, she gulped and went to the shower in a hurry.

Jake had never been a kind lover but he wouldn't get tuchy if she did as asked and she really wasn't keen on getting a beating, the last bruises were still hurting.

She did her best to finish up quickly and got to getting on make up. 

She looked in the bathroom mirror and gently traced over a purple-ish bruise on her right cheek, she frowned at the slight pain but made quick work in covering it up, something she had become good at over time.

Her now bruising arm hurt slightly as the brush traced over the irritaded skin, it took a few layers of foundation to cover up but all in all nothing too noticable, Jake'd have her head if they showed afterall.

She covered everything else up just like her bruising arm and cheek, it took longer than she expected, this time she couldn't supress the small sigh that escaped her lips, she wanted to break up with Jake but god knew what her father would do once he found out.

It was an arranged marriage and they were to be married in a year, directly on her sweet 18th, not a pretty thought, but one she had to deal with.

She shook her head and clapped her cheeks lightly, once again ignoring the slight sting to get out of her thoughts and began to doll herself up, a bit of blush on her cheeks and eyeshadow in a light grey was all she had on her face, to much would make her cheek stick out and that was among the last things she wanted.

Her hair was a dark brown, nearly black and the tips were a ghostly white, it faded from black to white and was a headache to do but damn if she didn't like the outcome of a lot of blond hair colour and a healthy, bucket full of whites, let it be said that dark hair didn't absorb colour easely.

She had half a mind to just put it up in a lazy bun but Jake's words were playing in her head on constant repeat,so no lazy bun.

With a suffering sigh she set out to work, she braided it to the side after brushing it again and put the other, left half in a rather low ponytail before winding the braided part over the hairband to let it disappear and took a few hairpins to make it hold.

Looking her hair over in the mirror she noted that it looked good enough, she nodded in satisfaction and left the warm bathroom still in her towel.

Their room was a mess, as always, clothes strewn all over the floor and she definitely had to mope the floor once they got back, her dresser wasn't as messy but still a work in progress, she went over and now had the *pleasure* to decide what to wear so her fiance wouldn't flip his shit...again.

But her worries were for naught as her fiance came in with an outfit in hand and told her to put it on and then cook something before they were to set off.

She nodded and looked at her outfit for the night and flinched slightly as a frown appeared on her lips.

The accessories were fine and dandy, the shoes, high heels in pith plack and somewhat thicker heels, would kill her feet but... whatever.

The dress was what set her off, it was most likely the thing that got Jake interested in her in the first place.

She graduated at 16 and wore this on her prom night to feel special for once, as she was the middle child, she never got much attention and she wasn't sure if she regretted buying it or not.

It was pitch black but glittered slightly and had several layers, maybe 4? She never bothered to count, it left the right shoulder bare and split at around the waist to reveal the left leg, the dress was long so it dragged a bit on the floor.

She put it on and noticed that even though she hadn't worn it in two years, it still fit just like it should, she smiled a bit, she loved this dress, it made her feel better, stronger, less fragile, she had a genetic disease that she had gotten from her mother's family it made her bones rather brittle, she got wounded more easelly and she had to go to a hospital ever so often for checkups.

It was annoying and only got in her way.

She nodded to herself as she looked at the accessories and put them on a black chocker with a white bell on it , a black spiked bracelet and a pair of black rose earrings.

She put on black stockings and jeans shorts under the dress just to be sure before going into the shoes she'd oddly enough never seen before.

Much to the her suprise the shoes felt good and she wasn't so sure anymore if the shoes would really kill her feet.

"Huh what a pleasant surprise" She stated.

Making her way to the kitchen she noted it to be empty and set to cook, eggs with spinach and potatoes, it was yummy, filling and easy to make, a win in her book.

As she was setting the tables down she noted that her fiance came in and smiled at him "Dinner's ready."

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers) Please note that Raven's killer system is going to be different from the other killers and that this is going to be a slow starter. (Spoiler end)
> 
> This is an Origin story so this is going to start slow.
> 
> If you see a mistake in my writing please tell me in the comments.
> 
> Alright, Lumi out
> 
> -Lumina-


End file.
